1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focusing screen supporting apparatus with an interchangeable focusing screen provided between the mirror and pentaroof prism of a single-lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The focusing screen supporting apparatus known in the prior art is composed of a rotatable frame mounted to the camera body so as to be rotatable about a side of said frame, spring members respectively provided on mutually facing sides of said frame and a focusing screen supporting member supported on said rotatable frame by means of said spring members, and is structured to press the focusing screen to the focal position and fixing said screen in said position by means of the resilient force of said spring members provided between said rotatable frame and said screen support member when the rotatable frame is fixed in a horizontal position with the focusing screen placed on said support member.
However, such apparatus, requiring said support member for supporting the focusing screen and separate spring members for pressing the focusing screen against the focal position, is disadvantageous in requiring a number of component parts.